<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for you, mon cheri. by yoursalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307318">for you, mon cheri.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursalmon/pseuds/yoursalmon'>yoursalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>N/A - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursalmon/pseuds/yoursalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>happy valentines day AND happy birthday, bunnie. i hope you like it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. r.e.m.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sometimes im glad i woke up but i will never say it out loud.”</p><p>“Like i wanna get to the point of my life where i’m doing something so..<br/>
normal and mundane. Like just walking in fresh air or making a<br/>
coffee or some shit and just stop and realise that i am genuinely happy with everything.”</p><p>“I literally cannot wait for that day to come<br/>
as of yet not so much but i’ll keep waiting”</p><p>“I think i’ll get closer to that dream when i meet you.”</p><p>You remind me a lot of myself, a scary thought<br/>
You manage to always get me blushing, or get me laughing<br/>
You’re such a dream to me.<br/>
The charm you have over me is truly astonishing.</p><p>Before you speak, don't move<br/>
I never knew this was possible,<br/>
For you to be miles away, yet have me in the palm of your hands.<br/>
For us to be oceans apart, but never alone.</p><p>You’re always in my mind,<br/>
I don’t wanna touch you.<br/>
But I cannot pretend that it doesn’t worry me and keep me blue<br/>
I just don’t want to lose you.</p><p>"I love you"<br/>
Who starts a conversation like that? Nobody, but I do<br/>
They say words lose meaning when you say them over and over again.<br/>
I don’t believe them, for those three words, I will say to you until my end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You make me melt,<br/>
You’re my favorite girl.<br/>
I’ll be your biggest fan and you’ll be mine.<br/>
I never make you cry.</p><p>You are my best friend,<br/>
No one knows my flaws or my strengths as much as you do<br/>
I hope this friendship never ends.<br/>
I am glad I met you.</p><p>I wanna be more,<br/>
More like you, more with you.<br/>
In this love galore,<br/>
you always make sure to leave me adored</p><p>I want to be your favorite boy,<br/>
Your heart, i promise to never destroy<br/>
Your favorite best friend.<br/>
The one you trust and the one you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sweetener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You bring the bitterness to a halt, <br/>Then you come through like the sweetener you are.<br/>You always make me happy, <br/>Living on my mind, rent-free.</p><p>Sweet as honey,<br/>Loveable as a bunny.<br/>You erase all my worries, <br/>All my anger and my sadness slowly buries</p><p>You lift me up to heights unknown, <br/>I don’t know what to do without you in my life.<br/>You always make me look forward to using my phone<br/>Even on this mere earth, we are just stones in an ocean.</p><p>I'm hoping that everybody can experience what we have in ours<br/>With you by my side, <br/>My days will never be sour<br/>May the sun always shine this bright</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>